Betting in Vain
by Pretenders
Summary: When Captain Falcon tests a drunken Ike, he sets the stepping stones for a midnight affair. The following five days will become a tragic road for our princess. Ike and Peach pairing. Partner pairing of Samus and Snake. Adult themes. Scanned, read and redefined. Experimental story. Slight AU. Two-shot.
1. One Shot

_**Thank-you for noticing this story.**_

_**I love the idea of Ike and Peach but haven't found a way to put them together. This is purely experimental and AU.**_

_**Scanned, read, and redefined.**_

* * *

**Betting in Vain**

"You couldn't lay a finger on her let alone chat it up with her,"

Ike, smirking and taking a sip of his drink, began his stumbling response, "Tahk? I kan tahk too annie gerls!"

Captain Falcon contracted the muscles in his arm to flex for nearby women who too readily eyed the famous racer. Sending them a kiss and a smile, the Captain heard not one word out his partner's mouth. When he suggested they take a welcoming break from training and brawling, he expected the warrior to be a difficult man to buzz. There was only one empty glass beside the warrior, while Captain's side of the table supported six.

Lifting his currently filled glass to make a toast gesture, he winked, "Take it easy, buddy, I'm not asking you to chat with a princess,"

Ike lost his sobering sanity through an outbreak of hysterical laughter. Captain gulped half of his strong drink, wondering if the bar wasn't a great choice for the young warrior. He scanned him from head to torso, the rest of his body being shielded by the table top, to see his limbs shake. Being who he was, daring and ever so curious, Captain found that he could make this a memorable night for his warrior pal.

"Say, about that princess thing,"

"Prinshess? I hayte royalty sluh—sluhts!"

"Woah, buddy, don't hurt yourself there," Captain leaned across the table to catch his tilting friend, "I know a princess who is quite the tough catch,"

"I kan win her ohvur in no tyme!" Ike caused gasps and shrieks in the bar as he lifted his sword in an angry chant.

Captain eased his riled company, "You can't be acting like a warrior all the time, and besides, I doubt you'll get near her tits,"

Ike scoffed in exaggeration, spitting out any liquor that lay on his lips. Captain held out an extended hand, awaiting for Ike to become a man and accept a vain bet. They hadn't discussed winnings for Captain decided to take advantage of his drunk friend and debate over _his_ prizes in the morning. The champion racer never loses.

"I ill get pashed her sluhtty dresh!"

"That's right, buddy." Captain assisted Ike off his stool and out the bar.

The warrior insisted he could handle his tipsy self. Helping only when Ike was close to falling, the two men made it to Captain's car, starting the engine to head to the Smash Mansion. It was too late for any smasher to be up and Captain couldn't wait to see how Ike would approach the bet in his drunken state.

They stepped out as Captain lead Ike through the unlit hallways. He scanned every chamber door, searching for a particular name. Coming across a pink, decorated door, he grinned. He positioned Ike against the outer door frame, giving him quick motivation before knocking once and fleeing the scene. Ike shouted after his friend until an elegant blonde answered the door in a drowsy appearance.

Her curls were flatten from her tossing and turning, her loose night gown obscured all her royal curves, and her rosy cheeks told of an obvious embarrassment. Ike spit at the marble floors, catching the princess's attention.

"Ike? Are you okay?" She rubbed her eyes open, softly clutching the front of her night gown.

"Is ohay enuf to git in your bed?"

Ike's escalated response caused the awoken princess to stifle a gasp. Ike, drowned in the outcome of his little drinking, forgot all of his disgust of royalty. Insisting on the quickest way to climb into the princess's bed, Ike dropped his sword against the wall, pushing his way into the chamber. Passing the door and the princess's rejection, he tore her petite fingers off the handle. He shut the door as the night's shadows enveloped his hungry visage.

"Ike, what is it? What's happening!"

He roughly tucked a hand behind her head, pulling her lips toward his and allowing for her to smell the liquor with each hasty breath. She soon tasted liquor and saliva once his tongue ravished her mouth, his hands roaming her tired body. Pressing her hands against his chest, she held no strength to escape his kisses and unwanted attention.

He broke from her swollen lips to guide his tongue to her neck. The flesh was smooth, inviting, and the princess objected in quick whispers, unable to hide her moans once his teeth made to attack her weakness. Her fingers slowly rose from his chest to tangle into his hair, her mind becoming intoxicated by the scent of his breath.

She panted his name once, panting the name twice more when he lowered the straps of her gown along the silky skin of her arms. This affection, to accept and allow for the warrior to take advantage of her pleasure, was morally despised. She had a lover, one who adored her laughter more than her status. Her lover was brave, her savior, and loyal to their growing relationship.

The princess caught herself from betraying an honest love, "Stop it!"

Ike stumbled over the carpet of the room after a harsh push. His grumbling eyes and starving hands were motivated to continue, but the princess reacted with a rough slap. She slapped him once more when the action seemed to make his body shutter with more encouragement.

"You will not enter my chambers and take advantage of me!"

His words slurred, "Prinshish I jush wanna gif you what you want,"

She sent a warning finger his way, "You stay away from me! You're not being yourself, the alcohol is making you an animal!"

Preparing herself for anymore advances, she reached for a blunt object beside her. The lamp post would have to do. Ike raised a corner of his lips in a smirk, enjoying the feisty princess. Even in his influenced state, he couldn't help but feel entitled to show the princess what her boyfriend couldn't, and to let her hands sense what true honor and battling can cause to the male anatomy.

The lamp post came to a crashing path his way as he stepped closer, but he blocked its impact by catching it easily in his grasp. She fought to retract her weapon but the warrior's iron hold successfully left her without protection. At the chance of her vulnerability, he lunged like a cat, picking her up by her precious bottom to crush their bodies among the nearest wall.

Her legs instinctively embraced his waist, supporting herself from slipping out of his hold. Her beginning shouts were silenced by his heavy mouth. His delicate, yet wild lip motions were too indulging. They caressed her own, muting all but the sounds of her moans, and the ripping of her gown. Something about the taste of liquor from a bulky, masculine mouth added to her surrender.

Mario hadn't had the height to ram her wanting body against a wall to adore her lips and chest in the way her intruder had. Her loving plumber's face only reached up to her abdomen, leaving their encounters limited, as well as their positions. This new sensation of multiple heated body parts being touched and rubbed made the princess enjoy her treachery submission.

The warrior ran a grin across his face at the struggling gentle hands that desperately fumbled with his wear. He sent wet caresses of his tongue with each pull of his armor onto her collarbone, lifting the last bit of his gear before bearing nothing upon his trunk. Her curious hands flew along the veins of his biceps, the hard surface of his chest, and the bulging feel of his muscles.

All that rested on her figure was her clinging panties. Ike grabbed at her bottom once more, finding his way through the grey of the night and her eager biting to her bedroom. His brute persona called to drop her onto the sheets, but the delicate moans and rising of her chest called for a connected, slow fall onto the mattress. The decision made to increase the heat of the cold bed, the two lovers continuing their affair through panty and clothes removing to placing themselves in their desired position.

The princess had dared to glance at the flesh that would complete her heated core. He aided himself lower, pushing his hips closer, focusing on her pleading exhaling. Royal walls clenched down on his length, begging for the intense pleasurable vibration awaiting to come. Thrusting cautiously at first, the warrior could look nowhere else other than her closed eyes and creased forehead.

She begged in whispers, raising her voice as she pleaded for a sexier, faster rhythm, one he made no dejections to. Succumbing to the secrecy of their affair, he parted from her warmth, moving her to lay on her side to connect in a new position. This one position was undeniably her favorite. Her shattering screams drove the warrior to bruise and mark her skin. His name never sounded better than the way the princess moaned each syllable, making him do all he could to hear it once more.

Her bed covers did little to add any additional heat to their soaked bodies once he fell to her side, raising the covers over their heavy bodies. He buried his nostrils into her blonde mane, whispering encouraging phrases into her ear. He still roamed the body he stole from another, touching the area that emitted the most sounds. Rubbing her softly, until her moans became low and her body fell limp, he finally rose from her side. Dressing fully, he secured Ragnell in his hands before leaving her chambers.

* * *

Captain Falcon served himself a generous amount of scrambled eggs and toast, not forgetting his butter and cheese. Seeing Ike sitting lonesome, he made his way over to join his friend. For a drunken fool only hours before, Ike seemed undisturbed. He ate his serving of breakfast as he eyed a certain princess just entering the cafeteria.

Captain stuffed his face, talking after a gulping of his meal, "So, how are you feeling?"

Ike shrugged, "Pretty good,"

"Really?" Captain suspiciously questioned, "No vomiting... No headache?"

"Nah, just a bit of confusion,"

Captain now munched on his toast, "Confused about what?"

Ike leaned over the table, "You never did tell me what I'd get if I slept with the princess,"

Captain choked on his juice, hitting his chest to ease the fit of coughs. He slept through the night believing Peach to kick him out, and on a better note, that Ike would have no recollection of their bet. It was a vain bet but if Ike had successfully landed a night in her royal bed, then Captain Falcon found himself in a tough situation. Losing was not on his favorable list of closings to a bet.

"What bet? You were a drunk idiot!"

Ike arose from the table, knowing which direction he would head in as he passed a stunned Captain, "It takes more than two beers to get me drunk."

* * *

**_Maybe Mario needs a reaction, too._**

**_Thank-you for reading and may you have a wonderful day and sweet dreams. Have an incredible last summer days before heading back to school!_**


	2. Two Shot

_**Since the first part of this two-shot was experimental, I am going to [hopefully] try to keep Ike more true to his character in this final installation.**_

_**(Author's Note Shortened) As I wrote this story, I cried plenty of times. Mainly based on the fact that affairs may always end in tragedy, but it doesn't mean there isn't a chance for a greater possibility.**_

_**This second installment is inspired by a compilation of piano instrumentals found on various websites such as YouTube.**_

_**Thank-you to the reviewers, I appreciate all the support. Please don't hesitate in requesting stories as I will happily do my best for you!**_

_**Scanned and read twice, and redefined as of 08/8/14.**_

* * *

**Betting in Vain**

**Part Two**

Mario's grazing eyes picked up on all of his princess's irregular habits. Having practiced all evening the day prior, Mario couldn't keep Peach company for the past night. Turning in at an early time instead of staying at her chamber might have been the cause to her fidgeting. She definitely found a new antic of pinching the flesh on her arm between bites of her favorite dessert. Mario, considering he paid close attention to the ingredients, believed the dish couldn't have tasted terrible. He knew his princess well; she would have been honest if the dessert didn't sit swell.

He needed to confirm his first suspicion, "Peach-_a_, darling, you know-_a_ I would have-_a_ stayed and-_a _waited if I wasn't so-_a_ tired!"

"Mario, _please_, I'm not upset at you for wanting to practice! I know how much winning this competition means to you,"

His lonely name coming off her lips made him feel uneasy, "Right-_a_..., Is there-_a someone_ on your-_a _mind?"

Had he not asked so straightforwardly, the princess would have heard the word _something_ and had the time to control the shock in her responsive features. Her eyes narrowed as her fork fell from her hands. The falling silverware landed on the fragile dish, cracking the round edge. Mario jolted up from his seat to clean her side of the table. Apologies tumbled out, her palms pushing her away from the table to run out of the room before she crumbled in confessions.

* * *

Her one night affair continued on in her mind for the following five days. During those monstrous days, the warrior did little to hide his attention to her presence. Waking up to the morning after her committed adultery, she dressed to find the warrior staring at her in the cafeteria, ignoring the praised Captain seated across from him. His muscles, his neutral expression, every one of his features existent on his body and face were now much more attractive than before. They were acquaintances, possible friends if she wanted to include their encounters of short conversations and congratulations for brawl victories from their past relationship to their present one.

Having no words to exchange to the warrior left her to pick out her morning meal and do all she could to avoid contact. Not wanting to fall under his staring gaze, she decided to eat her breakfast in the comfort of her chamber. There was a subtle knock on the door, a knock that somehow frightened her. It was gentle enough to keep a sleeping infant still in their slumber, yet the princess found it to cause her fear. She knew it wasn't her intruding warrior of the night before and she headed to the door to greet whoever knocked.

"_Good morning, Sonic,_" she managed to convince even herself of her cheerful attitude.

Sonic smiled at the princess, "_Good morning, Princess, I just stopped by to remind you that we'll be teaming up for the fight happening tonight!_"

Nearly forgetting the event due to the clouded thoughts of the night before, she gasped, "_Oh! Of course! I couldn't forget about our fight tonight, Sonic, I will gladly see you on the battle field!_"

"_Great, I'm pumped! See you later!_"

She waved at the parting hedgehog until she safely closed her door, noticing the still untouched plate of food. Releasing a breath, she gathered her sanity, reminding herself of life events that could be easily forgotten or taken as a lesson learned. Her wante—_unwanted—_affair could serve as a life lesson, warning her to stay away from the captiva—_reckless—_warrior. He would only bring trouble and hardship into her current blossoming relationship with Mario. No man deserved her like the daring, courageous plumber. She would make sure that message delivered clearly to the warrior.

Arriving at the battle arena half an hour early, she met the blue spikes of her teammate. He waved her over to introduce her to their opponents of the night. Gracefully she headed over to be of good sportsmanship to shake their hands. But good sportsmanship was karma in disguise, biting at her shaking hand as it hesitatingly shook at her side. Sonic happily introduced her to their opponents: Snake and _Ike_. Staring more than she should have at the bulky warrior, she finally ended her hesitation and reached for both of their hands.

They had shared a hand shake before, which had been before the touching, breathing, and friction of the past night. Those shared moans had changed every simple connection, leaving a searing heat on her retreating hand. Snake, the greatest mercenary to join the Smash Competition, took immediate notice of the princess's cautious body signals. He kept an uninterested expression as he made to pay close attention to the princess's questionable discomfort. Dealing with many international cases that required a close, watchful eye, Snake had his ways of gathering the most information out of tiniest of details.

Preparing for the battle went smoothly for the hedgehog and the secretive spy. As for the warrior, he managed to train well during their last minutes, while the princess practiced hardly enough. Sonic suggested she have more enthusiasm once he picked up on her loose slaps. She barely nodded at his advice, doing her best to prove she certainly _did _have enthusiasm for their upcoming brawl. Snake checked over his various weapons, all the while watching closely at the short glances the princess sent toward his warrior partner; watching closely enough to catch that her glances were intentionally returned.

Their time for training finished at the entrance of Samus and the roaring crowd filling the arena. The curvy, pony tail Samus passed every battle ready smasher to make her way to the focused spy. Kneeling beside him to let her presence be known, the spy ignored her familiar scent of hidden, warm vanilla. He looked over his supply of grenades before picking at the zipper to enclose his items. Samus stopped the moving zipper by placing a hand over his own.

She raised her other hand, a grenade fitting smug in her palm, "_You're forgetting one_,"

Saying nothing, the spy threw it into his bag.

"_I take it you're a man of little words_," she stood up, "_that only leaves me with the hopes that your actions speak much louder_."

He hadn't let his tickling smirk cross his lips. Not until the curvacious bounty huntress left his side and disappeared from the area. He wasn't quite ready to let his craving for the huntress be known to the smashers in the room. And he was pleased he did a much, _much _better job at disclosing his attraction than the two obvious fighters in the room. It was also pleasing to know that he wasn't having an _affair_. He would have to save that collected information for the ears of the only member he trusted: that gorgeous, suited huntress. Turning to walk out to the battle ground, his smirk tickled as it grew in width.

Sonic gave a thumbs up of encouragement to his partner, the Princess flashing a hurried smile, looking away to replace it with a defining frown. Ike muttered nothing to his partner, expecting the spy to voice appreciation for working beside such brute might. Unfavorably the spy kept silent as well. Ike chose to appreciate his strength himself. The announcer's captivating voice introduced the smashers of the night's battle, quieting the cheering crowd in the arena.

Snake prepared his bombs, Sonic had his speedy attacks aimed toward the mercenary, Ike made no mind of strategical approaches with the power of Ragnell in his grip, and the Princess cracked one knuckle. A ready announcer spoke one word that began the brawling set to explode on the battlefield. With Snake's quick movements to planting his bombs, exploding would be no figure of speech in this round. Ike guarded his partner at the blinking speed of Sonic headed his way.

Falling for too many counter attacks set up by Ragnell, the superior hedgehog fell for yet another. Ike mightily swung the intended damage back at the smasher he liked to compare to a running hamster, and the boost of self esteem he gathered by witnessing the hamster take a strike made for a memorable taunt. Snake pushed past his ruthless partner to take on the Princess who had intended a clear hit at the warrior. He landed a punch, another, and a final kick to the princess, knocking her a good distance away from him.

Feeling the need to bring on a greater challenge, he shot a look over his shoulder, "_She's all yours. And don't forget—I'm here to win_."

Ike's brows came angling down, scoffing at the spy's confidence in ordering _him_. The Princess picked herself up, focused on the warrior ahead of her. Ike's expression only intensified at her determination. Her whole presence disgusted him. It reminded him that he succumbed to such a low level to sleep with _royalty_. He was no intoxicated fool, he was simply a warrior with daring needs. He never once thought of the Princess, or _any_ princess, satisfying those needs, but as the Captain would remind him she existed, he decided to take what was offered to him. His vain actions hadn't faded from his memory, forcing him to make them disappear.

Playing the role of a drunken lover was over and the Princess would know very well that he willfully sought to forget of their embracing, one night meeting. Running toward each other head on, a ready sword rose in the air. The Princess ran into a starting attack Ike came crashing down onto her, only to let him feel the heavy vibration of Ragnell hitting the ground, completely missing the Princess. She dodged just in time, skipping behind him and landing a successful attack of her own. Her iron pan hit the warrior with little knock back. Ike was turned around by the Princess's pull, coming to face her multiple slaps.

Two slaps wouldn't end her attack, "_How dare you seduce me_!" sending four against his cheek, "_You selfish, sex craving, drunk, perverted swordsman_!" she finalized her tirade in a swift upward kick.

The knock back now sent Ike soaring into the air. Fuming at her triumph the warrior sent Ragnell's deadly tip down onto her path. Ragnell landed a victory, making way to a combo of Ike's own fury, "_You royal slut_!"

Snake charged his mortar at Sonic's falling form. Sonic winked at the baffled spy after a perfect air dodge and fell faster with his foot set for a landing kick. Snake also moved clear of the attack, gripping Sonic into a choke hold, holding the hedgehog until his breaths caught in his throat. Throwing Sonic back to the ground in a wrestling match finish, the spy sent him a side sweep kick, continuing his unmerciful series of hits.

Within the crowd, a hopeful plumber's eyes raced with the Princess on stage. He had high hopes for his dearest to win alongside a teammate such as Sonic. Mario, mouth slightly hanging, stood up from his seat in a victorious chant for his beautiful Princess's smashing hit. For a princess of graceful etiquette, she demonstrated no remorse toward the enraged warrior. This gave Mario such a rush, he recalled his promise to his Princess that she'd be gladly rewarded if she took home the win.

Beside Mario sat Marth, a friend and ally of the upset warrior in the battle. Marth favored no side, choosing to root for Sonic, instead. Although he cherished the friendship he and Ike shared, Marth knew Ike would be a superior match for the Princess. Her challenging attacks were easily blockable, even predictable, but as Marth watched on he picked up on the difficulties his friend had on gaining the upper-hand. He sat still, his brows raising and lowering at every missed opportunity that caused him to reach an alarming amount of damage.

Ike managed a block, snatching the Princess by her hand, "_Don't look scared, Princess,_"

She shook her head, "_By a pauper? I've been more terrified by a fly_!"

Ike's throw of her body and heel to her back brought on a flaring injury. Her damage peaked, a threatening conclusion to her alerting vulnerability. Marth watched intently at the upcoming events, not feeling in the one bit suspenseful. Ike had enough of his betraying memory, lifting Ragnell to put an end to a battle centered around his growing _desire_. Had she _wanted_ him, too—Ike silenced the rest of the question in a colliding attack.

Sonic had the happenings of Ike and the Princess's clash in the corner of his eye. Seeing that Ike came dangerously close to ending his partner's battle, he dealt a final blow of his spiky hair to Snake's front, running in light speed to Ike's unguarded back. An ending, powerful punch came to Ike's spine, and Marth felt a sudden chill of what felt like a hint of _disappointment_. His friend had just been sent flying past the boundaries of the arena, permanently expiring his involvement in the brawl. Just as Marth reacted, Snake's own reaction was far worse than chilling disappointment.

Weak and close to following in the steps of the warrior, the Princess trembled as she pealed off the ground. Sonic protected his teammate, taking on the infuriated special agent. His close range punches matched the speed of Sonic's run. Sonic presented all he could in order to block the rapid punches, but one unknowing bomb, planted during a stunned knock back, erupted in a fatal explosion. Snake, in a desperate attempt to make fair of his situation, lured the hedgehog to the bomb's explosive range before stepping on the red zone. His purposeful tactic played out just the way he planned.

If his support team were reachable, he would have dialed to receive the quickest, safest way to be the reigning champion. Unfortunately, the signal was broken in this arena, and Snake was left to claim a win keeping his distance. His bomb had placed too much damage on his figure that it would be too risky to combat the Princess at arm's length. He would need to knock her out using a weapon he nearly forgot he carried.

Thanking his seductive huntress' earlier reminder, a smirk and a grenade came forth, "_I don't forget, Samus, I only remember the smallest things when it's you reminding me of them_,"

The princess sensed the grenade heading her direction. Everyone in the arena could hear the sound of the grenade twisting through the air from the concentrated silence. Her limbs shook, wanting to gather the strength to lift her off the ground. She would be knocked out if she didn't move out of the way _now_. A flash of Mario's promised gift of love and appreciation for her victory entered her mind, but as Mario's words became whispers in her ear, his breath twisted into a smell of alcohol and his touch felt of rough, warrior caresses. That memory did little to motivate her strength, for the kindness of her teammate was the answer to her lifting balance.

Sonic was set on winning this battle and by all means, the Princess would return the loyal partnership he portrayed for her. She rose to her feet, using her last ounce of energy to catch the grenade tightly in her hands. Snake couldn't believe the might the Princess harbored, and in his shock, he had no choice but to accept the oncoming defeat. The Princess and the hedgehog would reign victorious. Following the rumbling roars of the crowd, Snake would scowl throughout the celebration of Sonic and Peach's win for the rest of the night.

* * *

By the second day, the Princess spent the entirety healing from her major wounds. Mario, as every dedicated lover should do, sat at her side prepared to cook, clean, and comfort her. If only she hadn't acted to enjoy his love, she would have believed everything that occurred that night was at last a lesson learned. Offering his honest company for the nearing night, she generously declined.

Being alone would make her realize how simple denying her boyfriend of many years had suddenly come to be. Her loud slurping of noodles surrounded her empty mind. One night managed to make many,_ many_ years of love turn into a nothingness sea of memories. The warrior may not have defeated her physically but he defeated her emotionally, for she slowly came to the conclusion that he robbed her of a faithful love. Then, he left her to heal not only from the solid injuries but the unnamed, abstract feeling she regretfully pondered over.

Someone knocked at her door, letting her know it wasn't her plumber. He had been the only one who knew she always left her chamber door unlocked. She called out for the visitor to enter, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind at the entrance of Sonic. He flashed to her side and put his visitation to use by collecting her empty soup bowl. She thanked him with a grateful grin.

"_I just wanted to let you know that I'm more than happy to give you the trophy_,"

She ran a friendly hand down his arm, "_No, Sonic, I know how much you wanted to win_,"

"_I just—I'm just in your gratitude_," he bowed his head and kneeled.

"_You need not bow to me, Sonic. To you, I am a friend and not a princess_,"

Sonic gave her a warm hug, wishing her well in her healing. He had healed fairly quicker than she did, for he spent the night in the medical center with Dr. Mario. She chose to heal in the privacy of her own quarters knowing she wouldn't have to face the warrior. Sonic left before the night rolled in. The second day was truly the beginnings to a label of her withering emotions for _Mario_.

* * *

"_My-a_ _Princess, you-a healed_!"

She turned her head to let his puckered lips land on her soft cheek, "_Of course, darling... I just needed good rest_,"

Mario hadn't heard the careful tone to his nickname, "_I say we-a celebrate! For your-a victory and your-a healing_!"

Slumbering past a haunting second day, the Princess made to it that she find solace in the next. Picking out a white dress in place of her signature pink, she faced Mario with a smile that made his knees wobble, "_Let's_."

Invitations to the winning team's private party began reaching the ears of the smashers. Soon Pit, Link, and Snake were the last to be invited. Samus swayed her hips into the room of the international spy. Meeting his back, she ran her hands up his spine and over his shoulders. Leaning over his shoulder, she playfully, yet carefully warned him of retreat if he responded in a sexual manner, sent pecks to his neck. His facial stubble brushed her nose.

"_Peach is throwing a party and I'm going_,"

Snake would have opted for an invitation rather than a demand of his company.

He grumbled, "_Is Sonic going_?"

"_I forgot to mention it's a victory party_,"

"_Then I won't forget to mention that I'm not going_,"

She bit his flesh, "_Don't growl at me, I don't play nice when I'm rejected_,"

He caged the huntress in a sudden position only a top secret spy could manage. She was caught underneath his lips, his arm pressing into her neck while her hands gripped the body hair that grew wildly on it. She pulled a sensitive fiber, "_I know you don't like it when you're on top,_" before switching their position. Showing up late to a party Snake could care less for would give way to a more passionate interaction than just dry humping.

At the party, Captain Falcon chugged a full glass of beer, "_I promise I won't make anymore bets_,"

Ike glared at the Captain who laughed at the familiar scene of empty beer glasses all piled on his side. Marth leaned against the back rest of the chair, not understanding the joke that made Captain so amused. Ike's tense nature also made Marth understand little of what bothered him. He already questioned if it was the loss, only to get a quick reply. That put the questioning to rest.

"_I can't believe you actually slept—_"

"_Shut up_!"

"_—with that tough catch of a—_"

Ike grabbed at a beer glass to break it on the Captain's thick head. It shattered, making Marth sigh and the Captain quiet himself out of awe. The warrior rubbed his temples, hoping the party would show him the body that seduced _him _in last night's dream. He was convinced his emotions were of bipolar symptoms: he hated himself on minute, basked in his triumph the next, then slumped in the outcome of the permanent image of her body that brought on a race of his heart beat, a rise in his temperature, and an out roar of anger.

Marth took a beer, "_Does alcohol make you gamble_?"

Ike's upper lip twitched.

"_Is it an addiction you can't get rid of_?"

Ike threw the liquid onto the table as he tired of the man's questions and the Captain's stupidity, "_There is no addiction, there is no gambling, and there is no more that I can handle for the night_!"

His outbreak turned the attentions of the smashers to his way. Thinking them to put their noses in his business, he looked up with an unhappy scowl. Only to realize that as he looked closely to the direction of their stares they were looking past his scowl. Captain muttered a compliment worthy of being said to only the most beautiful of women and Marth let the dripping alcohol stain his clothes. Ike turned to meet the crystalline blue eyes of the center of his last night dream.

Taking in her covered, elegant beauty and creating a thousand compliments in his head just for her had finally drew him out of the party in a stomping exit. Mario's shoulder could have been named a victim of Ike's power as the warrior pushed past the short plumber. Unvoiced and ignored jealousy screamed in his mind, and it became a monster that starved for a taste of the plumber's princess once he disappeared from the vicinity.

Samus moved her lips to brush Snake's, her hand being squeezed by the spy. Their intense love ended moments before but just in time to attend the party. The softly lit corridors allowed them to check for any shadows or hear any echoing footsteps of nearing smashers. When Snake's hand traced her curves down to her toned, plump gluteus, Samus' careful ears listened to only his satisfaction. Ike thus interrupted unnoticed and emitted a terrible, resonating grunt.

The interlocked, touching pair merely parted their lips, keeping extremely calm in a situation they did their best to avoid. Ragnell was dragged across the marble floor, a screeching noise adding to the echo. Snake now had a greater reason to loath the warrior. He withdrew his suggestive hand to face a closing Ike.

"_If I truly cared, or if anyone fucking cared, I'd say this whole secret would have spilled itself_,"

Snake tucked a gun under the white of his dress shirt before leaving for the party, "_I'm known for ending lives, especially of those who piss me off_,"

"_Like Sonic? Who's your unfortunate teammate in the next round_?" the jealous monster spoke for Ike, amplifying the bitterness of the results to his vain bet. Coming across another happy, joined couple let Ike realize he wasn't content noticing the unhappiness of his bachelor life that became evident after one session. But the filthy Princess was delighted in her royal, fairy tale relationship that she solemnly deserved due to her kidnappings and societal placement.

Samus reacted in a heart beat just as Snake did, the triggered bullet denting into the marble floor. She calmed him with a single touch, although her mercenary paid her no attention through his hardened glare.

Her hand was brushed off, Snake not ready to end his need for revenge on the warrior, "_I know much more than you think and a single bullet couldn't do as much damage as my knowledge could,_"

Ike buried Ragnell into the marble floor, "_And what do you possibly know that will hurt me_?"

"_I'm not the only one sleeping with a woman in this mansion, but I am the only one prepared to let everyone know about who I'm sleeping with_,"

Samus darted her gaze to Ike, barely understanding the siring information, "_You're sleeping with someone? But Zelda shares a room with Link and Nana is far too young—Ike... is it Peach_?"

"_Shut it_!" Ike ripped Ragnell out from the tough marble, "_You think I'm not ready to tell everyone I had an affair with the royal slut? Think again_," Ike knew the threat was meant more for himself than the spy.

"_I have enough time to think, in fact, I had enough time and I'll make sure to tell the entire party," _Snake pulled a taken Samus, collectively passing a muted Ike.

The warrior knew Snake was a man of his word, a man of his own beneficial accord, and begging to the spy would only serve to his benefit. Letting the spy announce the secrets to the affair would also benefit the cruel man. There was no winning decision for the warrior and he thought long enough as his presence grew further to shout one word that vocalized a traitorous syllable. Snake would ignore the warrior's pleas.

* * *

A much needed celebration had blessed her worries cleanly away. She had slept undisturbed through the whole night. She even woke up with the sun to ready herself for a _date_. Mario had invited her to dine with him at an exquisite restaurant, as Master Hand this day as a free day to gift the dedicated smashers time to relax.

Bristles of a gentle brush brushed her locks in kissable strokes. Naturally, her hair curled into layers and her lips appeared luscious in a crimson hue. Adorning her look with jewels, bracelets and a ring, the princess finished readying herself for her date. Mario had finally agreed to dress in another color other than red and she eagerly chose violet.

Opening the closet doors, her perfume scent flew into her nostrils. Violet was a difficult color to accentuate, however, the princess had hair of the perfect complimentary color. Choosing matching shoes, she threw on her dress with care as to not ruin her curls. Just as she fit into her heels, an interjecting knock touched her door. In her glee, the Princess had forgotten that she never expected a knock from Mario, who knew very well her door was lock free every morning and every night.

So when the most unexpected presence appeared behind the door, the Princess nonetheless greeted him with a smile, "_Captain Falcon! I wasn't expecting you_," and invited him inside.

Captain Falcon cozily sat on her couch, "_You're dolled up, is there a special occasion_?"

Giggling, she poured him a cup of tea, "_I'm just spending the day at an exquisite restaurant, heading to see a movie, and then ending the day with my precious Mario_,"

The Captain was not used to sipping tea and sent the steamy drink down his throat in one take, "_Mario, huh? I say you're a keeper and he's a lucky man_,"

"_Don't be so quick to flatter me, Captain! I'm sure any woman would be absolutely pleased to have you as their loyal partner_,"

"_Yes, loyalty is a strong element for a strong relationship_, _isn't it_?" having struck a stiff note, the Captain now sipped his tea at her tensed muscles.

She smiled through the sound of his slurp, "_We know that very well. Honesty is what's kept us truly in love_,"

"_I wouldn't expect any less out of the perfect couple,_" the Captain had headed over merely to confirm his loss. And behold, the warrior had lied of an affair, "_the tea was more than satisfying, but I have equally exciting plans for my free day. Have a great date, Princess._"

Sinking to the ground at Captain Falcon's departure, the Princess couldn't remember the feeling of waking up worry free. She couldn't recall gleefully, fleetingly dressing for her date. She couldn't even recall why her cup of tea now had a rippling effect and the image of her tear stricken face. Knowing her excited mood lay in her past, she lifted a hand to grab at the lock, turning it until she heard an unfamiliar click. There was no more plans of a date. Not now. Not when the carpet became her pillow, catching her endless tears, and her bed, comforting her in a warmth she last shared with the warrior.

Mario's voice fluttered her puffy eyes open to a dried tea stain. Her crimson lipstick had traveled onto the carpet as she stirred awake. Mario knocked worriedly at her door. Amusingly, she remained on the floor, this time knowing she had indeed expected a knock from the plumber.

"_Peach, my-a princess, please-a open the-a door-a_!"

She mouthed a denied entry, "_No_,"

"_Princess, you're-a scaring me! I-a don't want to-a have to break-a the-a door-a_!"

She mouthed another response, "_Go ahead... I won't open it_,"

"_Please-a..._," he banged his back against the door, the sound of it scraping the wood as he fell to the ground, "_What-a have I-a done..._?"

Her puffy eyes somehow wanted more irritation, blinding her vision with tears.

"_Was it the-a party? You were so-a happy. Was it the-a restaurant I-a chose? No-a..., you didn't even-a know-a. Is it-a me-a...? It's-a me-a..._,"

Had the need to comfort her boyfriend completely and suddenly disappear?

"_It's-a when I-a don't stay-a_,"

How had her once needing want to be around his very air begin to dissipate?

"_It's-a when I-a focus too-a much on-a training, but I-a had to tonight-a, I-a didn't mean to-a miss our-a date-a..._"

When did she forget that she adored his dedication?

"_I'm-a trying, my-a princess..., I'm-a doing all I-a can_,"

What had caused her to give up so easily on their date, when she once felt dead not eating dinner with him?

"_Because I-a love-a you..., I-a adore you..._,"

Where had the blossoming, unforgettable life she once lived loving nothing else but the man who saved her life die off to?

She mouthed words that once only existed in her nightmares, "_I know you do..., and I'm sorry for it..., I'm sorry for feeling what I feel for another man_," she cracked, breaking into tears that should have been heard, "_I can't help it, you don't deserve this and I don't deserve you_..."

He might have heard. He might have given up. Whatever caused him to go, had caused her to find the name of the abstract feeling brought on from an affair of lustful need. The name managed to mean so much more than her years beside Mario, than her dreams of wedding her knight in shinning armor... it meant more than just hours of lust and days of infatuation. More than just needful passion. Possibly, if she spent the rest of the night listening to her heart, she would be told it meant more than love itself.

And only one question remained: _Why_?

* * *

Ike cut off ties of friendship with Captain Falcon after an aggressive confrontation. He was certain he had lied about the romp, and Ike hadn't taken the chance to falsely confess that, in reality, the affair had been a lie. No, instead, he detested to the accusation and began a conflicting conversation. It became an argument, a series of threats, until finally, a brutal brawl.

Having been beaten despite Ragnell's worthy fight, the bruises weren't the cause of his pain. His pain, his stinging pain, attacked at his chest. All in one night, mere hours, the Princess left him with a lifetime consequence. Her body, her smell, her bed sheets, her attention to vanity and decoration, things he came across _once _had settled into his mind _forever_.

The reality bruised more than the real injuries. Warriors don't beg, warriors don't betray themselves, and they certainly don't cry. He begged, he betrayed his moral code, and he sat in the sounds of his unwilling sobs. He begged for his selfish reputation, yet as he thought deeper, he was only selfish because she made him that way. She turned him into a selfish man who had no chance at keeping her all to himself, not when she loved someone greater. He hadn't been protecting his reputation, he had been protecting his right to intervene in her relationship and try to chase at something more than a midnight romp. He was a warrior, and even if he begged, betrayed, and cried, he would fight to claim for his chance for a victory.

She wouldn't serve as his trophy. She would serve as the center to his life—the exception to his only contact with royalty. There had only been one friend of royal heritage in his life. Now he was set on keeping his one royal _love_.

* * *

At the light of the morning sun, the Princess washed her face, dressed in pink, and unlocked her door. She cleaned the tea stain and removed the crimson lips from her carpet. Waiting for the stains to dry, she checked the clock to ensure she wasn't leaving too early. She had opened her chamber door before choosing to sleep on her bed to reveal a scribbled note on the floor. Raising it to her eye level, it was signed by Mario. He invited her over for breakfast, wanting nothing but to make it up to her for missing their date.

She walked alone through the halls to face Mario's door. He had left his door unlocked at all times just as she, but as she reached to turn the handle, it was stuck. He must have surely heard the trouble. Standing outside, patient for five minutes, she retorted to knocking. Mario opened the door in a heart beat, undoubtedly close to it the entire time. His smile seemed awfully forced and the Princess bent to meet his kiss. But by the half inch, she landed her kiss on his cheek, feeling a pinch of guilt.

The table was elegantly set: a white table cloth, white dishes, and crystal silverware. The scent of his home was far too clean for a short breakfast and he was far too overly dressed for his shaggy appearance. She noticed that she awoke to such a look during the days she found no sleep in the unrestful nights. Something had kept him up, but she pushed on a smile, one that left a disgusting feeling at the sight of his fooled response. He smiled at her in an instant, even complimenting her minor change in wardrobe. However, there were none at all.

Mario's grazing eyes picked up on all of his princess's irregular habits. Having practiced all evening the day prior, Mario couldn't keep Peach company for the past night. Turning in at an early time instead of staying at her chamber might have been the cause to her fidgeting. She definitely found a new antic of pinching the flesh on her arm between bites of her favorite dessert. Mario, considering he paid close attention to the ingredients, believed the dish couldn't have tasted terrible. He knew his princess well; she would have been honest if the dessert didn't sit swell.

He needed to confirm his first suspicion, "Peach-_a_, darling, you know-_a_ I would have-_a_ stayed and-_a _waited if I wasn't so-_a_ tired!"

"Mario, _please_, I'm not upset at you for wanting to practice! I know how much winning this competition means to you,"

His lonely name coming off her lips made him feel uneasy, "Right-_a_..., Is there-_a someone_ on your-_a _mind?"

Had he not asked so straightforwardly, the princess would have heard the word _something_ and had the time to control the shock in her responsive features. Her eyes narrowed as her fork fell from her hands. The falling silverware landed on the fragile dish, cracking the round edge. Mario jolted up from his seat to clean her side of the table. Apologies tumbled out, her palms pushing her away from the table to run out of the room before she crumbled in confessions.

She couldn't do it anymore—she couldn't pretend in front of Mario. Having got up to pick up the broken plate, he was in the proximity to retract her escaping figure by the wrist. She didn't look back, she didn't have her eyes open, she had them closed and facing away from the man behind her. There was a build up of water beneath her eye lids that freely moistened her cheeks.

And then there was a whisper, "I-_a_ know," his grip tightening for a single moment, "Before you-_a _came..., Snake-_a _visited me-_a_," and loosening slowly as he made to confirm his aching suspicion, "I-_a _couldn't believe-_a _him..., But I-_a _trust you-_a _with-_a all _my-_a _heart..., _did you-a_?"

She tugged her wrist, unable to reply at the extent of her sobs.

And his hold fell limp. Perhaps his entire world came crashing, the Princess would never know. For without a second look, or a second thought of fixing the one love she only knew, she departed entirely from his side. Fleeing without a solid response but rather a solid action that would speak louder than the little words she could have ever said to a man who was prepared to save her life even after she left him in death with a broken heart.

Ike had burst through her chamber door in search of her. Rearranging every furniture her petite frame could hide behind, beside or underneath in a very inconsiderate way out of his mad hunt. He left her couch upside down and on top of her dinning table, her mattress was thrown to the wall, the bed frame along with it. She was gone from her chamber so she must have been at the plumber's side. Jealous of her commitment, he lifted Ragnell over his shoulder to find the man.

But he turned to see the Princess, her eyes darting to stare at his face to his whole being. The mess that surrounded them had no effect on their locked expressions. It also had no effect on her running form which only gave her the added height by stepping onto a broken table top to reach the lips of a warrior who embraced her waist, carried her off her feet that wrapped around his hips with one hand, and dragged Ragnell from her chamber to his own. For the Princess would certainly be in need of a room change despite it once being the most elegant room he had ever forced himself to enter. He wouldn't be expecting her to room with Mario, not when her arms amorously invited him into her warmth.

* * *

_**I knew of a friend who had an affair and the reality of affairs say they end in tragedy. Yes, yes they do. But they also pave way to so much more than that. She's happily married, one kid, and a husband who loves her to death. In no way am I encouraging you to cheat—NO! I only want to introduce you to a new perspective that I never believed I'd come across. Reality's fairy tales may sometimes be harder to find than the prince's search for his princess.**_

_**This is it, no more addition to the story. Please leave a review, please favorite, and please don't hesitate in requesting for Smash Bros. I love the games. And especially because I love you for being a wonderful, loving person. I wish you the happiest of what's left of this summer!**_


End file.
